


[Fanart] Slip of the tongue

by wielka_mi_mecyja



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wielka_mi_mecyja/pseuds/wielka_mi_mecyja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles says the wrong name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Slip of the tongue

**Author's Note:**

> [[insp.]](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/138808626810/derek-transforms-back-from-his-wolf-form-and-is)

**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](http://berry-muffin.tumblr.com/post/140093194475/i-had-a-rather-shitty-week-so-i-think-i-have-the)


End file.
